Brief Meetings
by Arabella Blue-Dusk
Summary: little chapters of meetings between Lucinda and Daniel and sometimes Cam :  please R&R xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**little sweet stories, written in Luce's P.O.V. some include Daniel and others are just conversations with Cam and shizzle XD  
>please review and tell me if i'm any good, i'm not very well adapted to all this romance writing but i've decided to try xx<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood on the beach, shivering and wishing i'd brought a coat, although the sun was still only just setting when I had started walking towards the cliffs.<br>I dug my bare toes into the soft, damp sand, turning around subconsciously to check that my converse sneakers were still settled behind me on the small rock I had earlier placed them on.  
>I gripped my own arms and rubbed them occasionally to try to keep warm. The sea was slowly moving closer to me, the biggest waves lapsing over the edges of my big toes.<br>I stood looking at the little frothy waves sweeping along the shoreline, and I kept rising up on my toes as if to peer over the horizon to see him...  
>I had been waiting for him for about an hour now, trust him not to be punctual.<p>

"Waiting for someone?" I turned around, trying not to show my slight shock; and I faced Cam.

"Yes actually..." I mumbled back, slightly aware of my chattering teeth.

"No guesses who." Cam murmured, rolling his green eyes.

I shrugged him off and turned back to face the calm sea just as a wave brushed against my heels.  
>I looked down at my feet again as the wind blew my hair across my face. I shuddered, Daniel would have leant me his jacket by now, if he was wearing one that was.<p>

"You've been waiting a while haven't you Luce?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"You've been watching me a while haven't you Cam?" I yelled against the wind, a little snicker flickering across my lips at the little quip I sent his way. And although I didn't see Cam's smile I felt it.

"The past hour or so i've been watching over you, yes." he replied; I was half expecting him to deny it.

"You 'watch over' me a lot don't you, stalker boy?" I turned my head and half smiled as I gauged his reaction from the corner of my eye.

"Only a little. It's not like you're not happy to see me." he smirked, knowing what he said was true; damn it. I wanted him to stay, yet I wanted him to go.

"You'd better go, Daniel will be here soon..."

"I knew you'd be waiting for Grigori," He clicked his tongue and tapped his foot against a rock, folding his arms "and he doesn't scare me...", I sighed at his ignorance and turned to scowl at him. He was smirking, I wanted a me and Daniel moment, no tension or anything when he came, but I wasn't going to get that if he knew i'd been talking to Cam. His face softened when he saw that my scowl had changed.

"Please Cam." I whispered, looking at my feet. "Go, now."

"Alright, if that's what you want, but I thought you'd have been all over me by now, I know you can't help yourself." he chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I mumbled back at him, shrugging.

"I don't sleep, I do something else, I relieve tension by-" he said raising his eyebrows as he walked over and stood next to me.

"I don't want to know!" I yelled, cutting him short. Dirty bastard.

"I was only going to say I relieve tension by flying; you know sometimes I think you're too dirty-minded for your own good..." he said laughing, I blushed uncontrollably; I did have a habit of presuming things, but the way he had said it and raised his eyebrows, smirked and cocked his head made me think he was going to say something extremely rude.

"No, we both know what you were going to say, now go on and get lost!" I hit him playfully on the shoulder as he carried on laughing away.

"Okay, okay, i'm going! GOSH!" he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Then he gave me a brief hug which lent me warmth, and then he spread his black-brindled wings and with a large "whoomf" and a gust of wind he was off, slicing his way through the sky.

* * *

><p>okay so this is just a little conversation and i'll carry on in the next chapter :) xxxx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**little sweet stories, written in Luce's P.O.V.  
>she's waiting for Daniel on the beach after a little conversation with Cam... <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, okay, i'm going! GOSH!" he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Then he walked over and gave me a brief hug which lent me warmth, and then he spread his black-brindled wings and with a large "whoomf" and a gust of wind he was off, slicing his way through the sky.<em>

I gripped my arms around myself as he took off, sheltering myself from the wind his wings sent my way. I dug my feet into the sand anchoring myself there as if to tell myself "You are not to move until you have seen him!", no doubt I desperately wanted to see Daniel, but there was also no doubt that it was so cold that I would soon be an icicle if not tended to sooner or later.  
>The water was brushing my ankles now, a smooth sensation that removed any uneasy feelings. It kind of made me feel numb but comfortable and safe. At that moment I wanted to throw myself forwards into the water for a swim, and then I thought about how cold I would be when I got out of the sea and into the cold air, and the thought vanished. I was kind of getting annoyed now, I had been waiting for ages.<p>

"Waiting for someone?" I jumped; a soft male voice behind me, smooth as velvet, yet husky to a degree that made it sexy... unmistakable.

"Daniel!" I gasped, whipping round to face him, but my smile quickly vanished, "And where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for hours!" I scowled at him, this was a moment of rarity, we rarely saw each other now, but still I somehow managed to find the time to be angry at him, I should just have been happy that he was with me.

"I was... somewhere..." he said, his face solemn.

"YOU WERE SOMEWHERE?" I yelled at him, throwing my arms out in frustration.

"Yes."

"And where would that somewhere be? Somewhere over the fucking rainbow, is that it?" I knew I was being selfish but it didn't stop me.

"Oh Lucinda..." he sighed. It reminded me of the time we were in the gym and he said my name exactly the same, and it warmed me, so familiar and calming.

"Don't 'Oh Lucinda' me..." I mumbled, half defeated; I turned around to stare into the waves again.

Suddenly I felt warm hands, they worked their way to settle on my waist; his touch burned into my sides. How could I ever be angry at Daniel? His soft lips gently touched against my cold neck and I shivered.

"You're going to catch your death Lucinda." Daniel breathed, removing his hands from me and pulling off his jacket; he turned me to face him and draped the jacket over my shoulders. I looked up into his purple eyes and I couldn't stop myself from burying my face into his warm chest and sniffling his sweet scent. His arms wrapped around me protectively and his hands anchored me against him, I was safe and warm and comfortable where I was.

He removed one of his hands from the small of my back and gently lifted my chin to look up at him.  
>I had one arm wound round him and the other arm was next to me, gripping onto his t-shirt.<br>He leant down and I stood up on tip-toes, leaning into him. We watched each other until the last moment where we closed our eyes and our lips touched.  
>A little fire kindled in my stomach and burnt up my ribs, I arched my back and he leaned over me, the movements he made with his lips only made the fire bigger, and it hurt more and more, but still I wanted more and more.<p>

The goose-pimples on my arms were gone and his jacket slipped from my shoulders and into the water, neither of us cared.  
>He pulled back from me and I leant toward him, wanting more. His eyes opened and I pulled back slightly, panting. His breathing was heavy and I could feel our rib cages heaving in time with each other.<br>He turned us round so his back was facing the water and so I was sheltered more from the harsh wind.

I leant back from him slightly and then both of my hands shot to his shoulders and I dived on him, unluckily for both of us, we both weren't expecting his legs to give way with me squealing on the way down; and for both of us to land in the water, me led on him, both of us now soaked to the skin.

I thought Daniel might be mad but after I got over my shock from the harsh wind and cold water, I realised he was laughing.  
>My clothes clung to my skin, my hair was plastered to my scalp. I scowled at Daniel. Then he reached up and pulled me down onto him to carry on his tender little kisses.<p>

We frolicked in the waves for a while, like two baby seals playing and splashing.  
>The sparkling stars staring down at us...<br>Then Daniel stood up in the water up to his waist, and with a loud *WHOOMPH* his wings splayed out, tipped with gold.  
>He flashed a cheeky grin and dived at me, he caught me in his arms and I thought he was going to send us both crashing into the waves, but at the last moment he swooped in a large arc and we gained momentum.<br>He held me so that my back was pressed to his chest, his hands were holding my hands; outstretched to our sides so I could feel the full definition of the wind in my hair. My ankles were wrapped around his and my feet were on top of his.  
>His wings beat gently, so careful as to just remain above water level.<p>

Then we both reached out and touched the water with our fingertips as Daniel's face rested on my shoulder and we glided ever so bittersweetly into the night.

* * *

><p>mehh, not sure about this, but it's staying as it is :)<br>please review xxxx


End file.
